Kingdom Hearts: Moon’s Requeim Verse 1
by Galmanous
Summary: The first step of the journey of a keyblade wilder, a journey to find something that he lost and desires to prove something to someone.
1. Part 1

Kingdom Hearts: Moon's Serenade

* * *

This is my new project that I'm working on for a bit, I'll still work on Strength of the Soul so don't worry, I hope you enjoy.

Kingdom Hearts is own by Square Enix and FullMetal Alchemist (Brotherhood version) is own Hiromu Arakawa and Aniplex USA.

* * *

I look up and I see stars

Is there a place where we belong

A place to call home

I'll find it, while also learn more about myself and others

It's only a matter of time.

Verse 1: Conflict of soul and metal

Part 1

The eastern city of Liore a city that nearly lies out of the watchful eyes of its central government. The strange thing is that this city is rumored to hold miracles. These miracles seem to gave birth to a huge religion that seems to dominate the townspeople beliefs. The train is the only way to enter the city as it is far away from other cities nearby.

The train reaches the station at its usual time, this day will prove interesting as it holds some interesting passengers. One of them seems to be wearing an old cloak that seems to cover most of his body except his mouth. He walks forward past the exit and looks around to take in the 19th century buildings and the people walking around and relaxing in their homes. Standing just outside the station, the cloaked figure says "Now it begins." He then starts walking towards a place to where he can gain information about his new surroundings.

As he moves through the area and all he feels around is a strange sensation surrounding him almost like static. All he could hear is someone speaking on the radios that a in many people's houses of what seems to be someone reading a passage. The next thing to catch his attention is a corner bar with the sign that says 'FOOD', a food stall and a place where people gather and talk. Maybe this is where he can find some information.

The cloaked figure takes a seat near the right edge of the stall as the bartender asks what he would like. After the figure receives his lunch he ordered he dines down and listens around to his surroundings. After a few minutes he hears a young voice next to him asks "A radio broadcast of a sermon?" A slightly older voice next to the younger voice asks "A messenger of God..? What's that?" The bartender asks in disbelief "I think I ought to be the one saying "What's that" about you. Are you street performers?"

From the way these two looked, they couldn't blame people for making that accusation. One of them is a somewhat short 14-15 year old with blond hair in a braid wearing a red hooded coat black pants, shoes, and white gloves. Another is a really tall suit of armor that could fit a berserker type fighter with its noticeable features are the spikes on the shoulders, the single spike on the helmet, and the ribbon coming from the top of the helmet. It is very strange how someone so young sounding can fit and move around in that thing, but that shouldn't be the main issue.

The red coated preteen asks with slight annoyance "Okay, pops, what part of us looks like street performers?" The bartender answers "I keep looking, but that's all you could be. I don't see faces like yours around here. Tourist?" The preteen replies "Yeah, we're looking for something. Anyway what's with this broadcast?" The bartender asks with slight disbelief "You never heard of Father Cornello?" The preteen sweat drops and asks "...Who?" The bartender answers with slight surprise "Father Cornello! Messenger of Leto, the Sun God! He's the founder of letoism, he also has the "power of miracles". He came to our town and showed us the way of god!"

The bartender looks back at the preteen and says with some annoyance "...you ain't listening, kid." The preteen replies with a bored tone "Nope, not interested in religion. I'm stuff, let's go." The young sounding armor added "Ok." Unfortunately the armor is too tall as when he stands up, he hit his head on the roof cover which causes the radio on the edge to fall.

Surprisingly the cloaked figure seems to react with inhuman speed as he caught the radio which surprises the two strange boys and the bartender. The figure then stands up and gives the radio to the person in the armor and says in a almost as young voice as the person in the armor "Please be careful next time." The armor moves a bit flustered and surprised until he picks up the radio from the figures hidden hands and puts the radio back on the place and apologizes to the bartender.

The bartender accepts the apology and turns to talk to the cloaked figure only to see him disappear leaving an empty plate and glass and payment for the food he ordered. They look at the last place they saw the figure with beady eyes at the surprising way he just disappeared like that. The figure in question is walking down a street way leading to a large cathedral building. He enters the cathedral and takes a seat in the middle bench and contemplate the information that he gathered so far.

This "power of miracles" is obviously a shame, a trick used to manipulate and exploit people. But what's still a mystery is the reason why and the supposed goal of this Father Cornello. What could he gain for manipulating the masses, power, satisfaction, a way to stroke his ego to make himself feel good? There is probably only one way to find out, ask at the source.

As he was trapped in his thoughts the preteen and armor walk past him, the two notice him, but continues to the front of the room. As the two look at the statue of the supposed sun god Leto, a girl with black hair with two of her bangs died a slight shade of pink. She seems to be talking to the short one but the cloaked figure is too focused in his own thoughts until he sees the short one seems to be kinda hostile towards the girl who seems sincere about something.

The short one seems to sit down and talk to the girl as he is probably thinking about something. The short one then takes out a thick journal and is listing out some items, which seems to make the girl confused. The short one then seems to be explaining something to her which seems to make her yell, that the figure could hear, "A person isn't a thing! You're being disrespectful to the creator! You'll get the wrath of heaven!" The short one seems to laugh at the idea and continue talking while she looks irritated.

She replies to someone with slight frustration in her facial features. The short one says something to which the cloaked figure notices sadness emanating from the armor, which makes the girl confused again.

* * *

Later on the figure and the three people gather with a large crowd to see a bald head priest on a podium in front of the church waving to the crowd as flowers fall, being scattered from the rooftops. The figure notices the man being most likely father Cornello grab a flower in his hand and put his other hand on top of it. A strange red glow to which the figure notices a strange energy coming from him for a second before Cornello spreads his hands showing a crystalline flower in its place.

The cloaked figure tries to figure out what that energy was as the two guys contemplate something and explain something to the girl. After the two figure out something the short one says with a weird joy to him "Miss, I'm interested in this religion! I want to talk to this founder, so could you give me some information?" To which the girl replies with genuine joy "Oh, you've finally become a believer!"

The figure walks to them and asks which surprised them for a second "Can I come to, I'm curious about this religion." To which the girl replies "Sure the more believers the better." As they walk to the location to where they might meet father Cornello, the short boy asks "Are you sure you want to join us?" To which the figure replies "I'm sure, there is something I wish to know for sure. And the only way to find out is to ask at the source." The short blonde looks at the cloaked figure for a few seconds more until he looks forward and continues to the next location.

* * *

Sometime later they were guided by a worker of the church to a pair of doors as he says "Now, please enter." As the group enters the large dimly lit room, the worker says "The founder is a very busy person, and thus does not have much free time, but you sirs have good luck." The cloaked figure can sense the malicious intent from the worker as the short blonde says "Sorry, I don't plan on talking to him for too long." The doors were closed behind them as the worker replies taking something from under his uniform "Yes, we'll end this quite soon. Just like this!" The worker points a small revolver at the large armors left eye hole.

The worker then pulls the trigger and blows the helmet off the armor which surprises the others, the blonde a little less strangely enough. Two other workers put their poles around the short blonde to restrain him. The girl asks "Brother! What is the meaning of this!?" The worker replies "Rose, these men are heretics that we're going to trap the founder. They're demons!" The woman apparently named Rose replies with shock "No! If that's why, the founder surely wouldn't have allowed th-..." The man replies with malice clear on his face "The founder has allowed this! The words of the founder are the word's of God...This is the will of God!!"

The man tries to aim his gun at the short blonde until the armor gets back up, grabs the gun, and says "Oh, that's a mean God." This surprises the man holding the gun as the short blond and cloaked figure knock out the two guards that tried to restrain the blonde. The armor uppercut the man wielding the gun as the other two guards were knocked out. The cloaked figure picks up the armor's "head" and gives it to the short blonde who thanked the figure. Rose asks in complete shock pointing at the armor "Wh-wh-wha! What's going on!?"

The short blonde knocks on the armor to reveal it to be completely hollow and says "It's always like this." Rose replies with slight terror "Th…! There's nothing inside...it's hollow!!" The armor replies "This is what happens when you try to play god. Me and my brother." Rose replies with confusion "Edward...too?" The short blonde named Edward says to change the topic "Okay, let's stop this topic. You saw God's true nature, didn't you?" Rose denies the accusation which make Edward very frustrated at her stubbornness. Edward turns to Rose and asks "Rose, do you have the guts to see the truth?"

* * *

The three boys stand in front of a pair of doors as the armor introduced as Alphonse asks "So this is the founder's room that Rose told us about?" Edward says "Oh well…" and the left door seems to open on its own, definitely a trap. Both doors open completely as Edward says with confidence "Hmm...You're supposed to say "Welcome."

The group enters the large dimly lit room...again...and are meet by an aged voice saying "Welcome to our holy church." The group turns to see father Cornello on a balcony level continue "Did you come to learn our teachings?" Edward replies with more confidence "Yeah, I want you to tell us a bunch. Like this rule about tricking you believers with cheap alchemy!"

Cornello replies with a calm face "...Hrm, I wonder what you might be speaking of...If you saw it once, you would understand…" Edward replies "I've already seen it. The thing i don't get at all is the thing about how you were able to transmute something while ignoring the laws." Father Cornello scratches his head and says "That's why I said it wasn't alchemy." Edward replies "I thought so. The "Philosopher's stone." You're using that aren't you?" The cloaked figure notice that Cornello stopped scratching, a good sign. Edward continues "It's that ring, isn't it?"

Father Cornello stops scratching his head entirely and shows his hand with the red jewel ring with the philosophers stone and says "You alchemists are exactly as I expected. Yes, you are correct. This is the famous power thought to be known in legends. For an alchemist, this will allow us to defy the laws with minimal cost!" Edward looks at the ring with a large amount of vigor and excitement and says "...I've been looking for that!"

Cornello ask with curiosity "Why do you want the power of the stone? You want money, fame?" Edward replies with similar curiosity "I would ask the same, if you want money you could've used the stone to get as much as you want." Cornello answers "It isn't just money, even if I remain silent, my believers will fill my pockets with donations."

Cornello shows his hand as if he was holding onto something and continues "No, what I have are obedient believers who would be happy to throw away their lives for me. It's wonderful! The greatest army in the world! One which doesn't fear death! My preparations are almost complete! In a few years this country will be mine!" Cornello laughs at the idea of his supposed great plan almost complete, which only makes the cloaked figure even more mad.

Edward says "I don't care" which surprises Cornello as he replies "Don't just say that! Aren't you from one of the surrounding countries or the army?!" Edward scratches his head and answers "Somewhat. Country and army, dunno much about stuff like that. Anyways, let me get it strait. Gimme the philosopher's stone and I won't say anything about your lies to the people in the city."

Cornello replies with an arrogant attitude "You're trying to make a deal with me!? My believers won't believe a word from the likes of you! I am loved by them! They are my faithful servants! No matter who you tell, they won't listen! These stupid believers have been fooled by me!" Edward claps and says "Well, I didn't expect any less of the founder! Thank you for letting us hear such a splendid speech. Yeah, maybe the believers won't listen to us. But what about her?" Alphonse reveals that inside his armor body is Rose, it is strange how easy Cornello was played.

Cornello asks in shock "Rose!? What the…" Rose asks with slight disbelief and desperation "Father! Is what you just said true!? Have you lied to us!? Have you lied about your miracles!? You weren't going to bring him back!?" Cornello looks as if he was trying to find a way out until he smiles and says "Hm...perhaps being a messenger of God was a lie...but with the stone, as well as human transmutation, there is a possibility that I can resurrect your lover!!"

You had to have no soul if you were to abuse the heart of someone who experienced loss. That is something the cloaked figure can't forgive. Alphonse pleaded "Rose, don't listen!" But Cornello commanded "Be a good girl and come here." Edward warned "If you go, you won't be able to come back!" Cornello says "What's wrong? You are one of us."

The cloaked figure asks "Would you give up the truth to defy a part of nature?" Rose begins to look distressed as Cornello says as if he is the puppet master "Am I not the one who can grant your wish? Well!!" Rose made her decision, and walks towards Cornello, as she walks Rose said almost tired like "I'm sorry guys. But this is...this is my only hope, that I can rely on." Cornello says with a sinister grin "Good child...really...Now, I will have to purge these heretics that threaten the future of my religion with haste."

Cornello flips a switch and suddenly the others hear growling. Out of the shadows, a beast that looks like a combination of a lion and a mouse mutation come out. Cornello says at this "This stone is a really impressive thing. It can make things like this. I s this the first time you've seen a chimera?" Edward says nonchalantly "It's a little hard to fight unarmed, so…!" The cloaked figure gets in between the chimera and Edward and says "I don't mean to steal your thunder, but how about I take this. I'm tired of just standing."

Edward looks to the figure and asks "Are you sure?" The figure in question looks back to Edward, smiles, and nods his answer. Edward smiles and nods back, to which the guy with the cloak looks back at the chimera, ready to battle. As Edward and Alphonse step back, the chimera tries to tackle the boy with the cloak. Surprisingl the person with the cloak ducked at the near last minute, unfortunately the back of the cloak got torn up revealing a little bit of his true clothes.

The boy with the cloak look at the tears and says "Aw well, I guess I don't need it anymore." The boy then removes and tosses the coat to the side revealing his true form. He looks about 13 in height, wearing a white t-shirt with a vertical blue diamond pattern on the left side. He also is wearing a long sleeve grey hoodie with black circles surrounding the torso and the elbows. He wears grey jeans with two black leather belts that seem to be holding a katana on the backside. The katana has a sheath that look ribbon like with a cross pattern of blue and black, the handle of the blade has a standard guard with the hilt covered in a white cloth. The most noticeable features of the boy is the bandages covering his left arm and his white hair and eyes.

The bow in white unsheathed his katana and says "This is gonna be interesting...I like it!" The boy then dashes as the chimera tries again to attack the boy. The suspense makes it seem like time is slowing down.

* * *

Hope you enjoy and please review

Also a fun review question: What do you think the boy with white hair's first attack is gonna be?


	2. Part 2

Verse 1 Part 2: Emerge

* * *

Kingdom Hearts is own by Square Enix and FullMetal Alchemist (Brotherhood version) is own Hiromu Arakawa and Aniplex USA.

Foxchick1: thank you for taking an interest in this.

* * *

The Chimera and the boy in white collide and sparks clash for a few seconds until they separate a few feet from each other. The chimera jumps towards the boy with claws fully unleashed and tries to slash at the boy. The boy successfully dodges the attach to the left and attempts a strike that seems to make surface contact but not too severe. The boy jumps back as the chimera tries to retaliate with a side swipe.

As the boy and the chimera are trying to get a definite hit, Edward is thinking "Who is this kid, the way he fights doesn't seem like someone his age can do regularly. Anyways, Cornello seems very alarmed about something, something scares him, and I like that."

Cornello does seem very worried about something as he continues to observe the boy fight off his chimera as he thoughts "I can't believe what he said was right, I thought he was just some punk pulling a prank. Now not only do I have to worry about that alchemist and that armor, but a child swordsman."

The boy in white meanwhile is still trying to make a hit but is only able to make a scratch before he is forced to retreat. He thinks "I have to find an opening before I can deal an effective hit, where is it's blindspot...wait a minute...THERE!" The chimera was in the middle of another pouce to try and strike when the boy in white decided to attack at the same time. A few seconds before they clash, the boy faked it and everyone else out by ducking and making a clean strike at where the bodies seem to merge.

The boy rests on the ground for a bit, slightly exhausted from the attacks and dodges, until he gets right back up, sheaths his blade, and heads back to the others. Cornello looks at the place where his chimera is defeated and sees it trying to get back up and making an evil smile. As the boy is trying to catch his breath, the chimera gets back up and tries to attack until Edward pushes the boy behind him, getting catched by Alphonse, and uses his arm to catch the bite of the large amalgamation.

As the chimera tries to bite through Edward's arm but realizes something is wrong. Edward then says with slight difficulty "What's wrong, you stupid cat? Get a real good taste." Edward then kicks the chimera back rendering it temporarily unconscious.

Cornello then speaks with slight anger in his voice "Rose, take a good look. This is human transmutation...the bodies of sinners that have breached god's domain!!"

The rips in Edwards clothes have forced him to throw out his cloak which shows his metal arm bolted onto his shoulder which slightly surprises both Cornello and the boy in white, but very surprises Rose in shock.

Cornello says with slight surprise "...Artificial limbs of steel, "Automail"...Ah, I see now...the Fullmetal Alchemist!!"

Edward clenches his metal hand and says with a daring tone "Come and get some, you third rate. I'll show you what's different between the two of us!!"

Cornello replies with an arrogant tone "...I see. I see...It was quite the mystery as to why a brat was called "Fullmetal," but...so this is why...Rose, these two men, they have done something that is absolutely forbidden to alchemists: they have performed human transmutation...They've committed the greatest crime!!"

This realization have shocked Rose a lot more as she remembers a short story Edward told her at the church. Alphonse tries to explain that the way they became what they are now is because they tried to use alchemy to bring their deceased mother back to life, in which Alphonse lost his body and Edward lost his leg. Then Edward uses his right arm to place Alphonse's soul into the armor he is in now.

Edward then says with a smirk that changes to an angry tone and face "This is the mess that happens when two people try to resurrect a single human being. This is what resurrecting a person means, Rose. You got the guts to do it? Do you?!"

Cornello then says with a condescending tone "Hahaha...Edward Elric!! And then you joined the national alchemists!! Don't make me laugh!"

Edward replies with anger and frustration "Shaddap! Without that stone, you can't do anything, you ultra third-rate!"

Cornello replies "I see, I see. And so, you want the philosopher's stone? If you use this, your human transmutation would probably succeed, huh?"

Edward answers in a matter-of-fact tone "Don't get me wrong, Baldy! We just want that stone to restore our original bodies. What I want the most is to be like I was before!"

Alphonse adds, slightly pleading, "Mr. Founder we'll say it again. Give us the stone, while your still not hurt."

Cornello replies while using alchemy on his cane, turning it into a minigun, "Hehe...you stupid fools who came too close to God and fell to the earth...this time, I will have to…" He aims the minigun at the boys and finishes "...send you to God myself!!"

He begins firing and laughing maniacally as Rose is looking away in fear and the dirt floating up, obscuring their vision. Edward was about to transmute a wall when suddenly he sees a white blur past him and hears the sound of metal colliding with each other.

As the dust dies down, Cornello stops laughing in surprise of seeing the boy in white holding his katana in a defensive position. His clothes seem to have cuts and a bleeding scratch on the cheek from the bullets that didn't seem to hit any vital points.

The boy in white says with a mocking tone "I find it hilarious that a joke like you can decide who gets to see God." Cornello tsk at the fact that they're being very persistent.

Cornello sees Alphonse protecting Rose, says "You…" and fires at Alphonse while he picks up Rose and tries to get her out of this bad situation while taking all the bullets thanks to his armor body.

Edward points at the door with his automail arm and says "Al! Boy! We're getting out of here!"

Cornello yells in a mocking and superior tone "Fools!! That exit won't open unless I command it to from here!"

Edward replies with a cocky tone "Oh, really!?", claps his hands, places it on the wall next to the door and transmutes a door as everyone else is running to his place.

Cornello says in complete shock "WHAAAAAT!!??" as they exit through the new door to escape.

Edward says "If there ain't an exit, I'll make one!!" as the new door bursts open shocking the soldiers outside of the escaping group.

As the group makes some distance from the room, Cornello pops out and says to the guards "What are you doing!? Chase them! Those are heretics that are trying to ruin our religion!! Get them immediately!!"

The soldiers behind the group try to call out to them to stop while a group of soldiers in front of them act cocky as they see weaponless kids to be taken out easily. Unfortunately for them, Edward uses his alchemy to transform his automail arm into a scythe blade and the boy in white unsheathed his katana as they give the group in front of them an evil stare which scares them senseless. Soldiers past the first soldier group are trying to prepare to attack the escaping group but is unfortunately trampled in the confusion.

The small group stop at a room with a microphone and Rose explains that it's the broadcast room that Cornello uses for his radio sermons. Edward them makes a creepy joyful face as he seems to be coming up with a sneaky plan.

10 minutes later

In the broadcast room, waiting for Alphonse to finish his part of the plan, Edward and the boy in white wait for Cornello to appear. Edward asks "You sure you don't want to back out now, you can still back out while you can."

The boy in white chuckles slightly and replies "I think you asked that for the third time today. My answer will always be the same. In any case, I would've wanted to deal with Cornello anyways. The way he manipulated Rose like that, it's something that I can never forgive." Seeing the determined face Edward recognizes why the boy joined them in the first place. The boy continued "Anyways, I feel like if I stick with you for a while, something interesting will happen." The boy faces Edward with a smile "So I hope you don't mind another freak for a bit."

Edward looks at him, then looks to the door and says with a standoffish tone "Sorry, but the freak group is full."

The boy chuckles and replies "Well, I guess I'm gonna have to stick to you like glue and be like a stowaway." The boy chuckles a little more and adds "By the way, I never got a chance to introduce myself, I'm Galerus (Gale-er-us), a traveling swordsman on a journey."

Galerus holds out his hand towards Edward for a handshake, Edward stares at him for a few seconds straight in the eyes, smiles, and takes the handshake with his metal hand.

After a few minutes of waiting, Cornello finally makes it to the broadcast room in exhaustion. Cornello says in angry exhaustion "You punks! You can't get away anymore!"

Edward replies with a bored tone "Oh, you've given up? Isn't the fact that you lied going to spread to the people soon?"

Cornello replies in anger "Silence! My underlings are still in the church, and there is no way you can break my control of the information to my stupid believers!"

Galerus replies in a similar bored tone "Oh, well, I feel sorry for the people who believe in you."

Cornello replies in an arrogant tone "Those believers are just pawns for my wars! Pawns don't need pity!! And they'll be satisfied if they died, happily believing they're doing it for God!" As Cornello continues, Galerus and Edward start showing a smile growing on their face, "The difference between alchemy and the power of miracles is that I can mass produce believers and replenish my unending hordes of pawns! Did you think you could stop my plans so easily!!?"

Edward and Galerus then burst out laughing at Cornello for his stupidity as Cornello asks in surprise and anger "!? What's so funny!!?

Edward replies in a cocky tone "Becaauuse you're third-rate, baldy!"

Cornello replies irritated "You brat!! You're still saying that!!"

Edward asks in a sing song tone "What's this?"

Cornello looks at the on switch for the radio system, looks down to see the microphone on the floor near his feet, and looks back to see the switch on the on position, and says with complete shock on his face "You d-...You didn… YOOOUU!!!! When!!? When did you push that switch……?"

Edward replies with joyful pride "From the beginning. All uncut." His plan has seem to work perfectly shown by the reaction of the people outside.

Cornello asks, still in complete shock, "H-h-h-how could this…!!? ...You brat...I'll kill you!" Cornello then begins to retransmute his cane to a minigun with the stone again.

Unfortunately, Edward transmute the top of his arm into a short armblade and says "Too late!!" and slashes the minigun. Edward says with definite confidence "Told you didn't I? We're different."

Cornello then says with frustration and fury "I...I won't give up…..As long as I have this stone, I can use the power of miracles as many…" as he tries to rebuild the minigun.

Galerus gets ready to fight with Edward, surprisingly enough the transmutation seems to backfire as the remains seems to fuse with Cornello's arm, causing him great pain and agony. Edward and Galerus are confused at what's happening here.

Edward then headbuts Cornello and yells "SHUT UP!! This is only a rebound, right!! Don't scream "Gyaa! Gyaa!" about one or two arms!! The stone! Show me the philosopher's stone!!" Unfortunately, the stone on Cornello's ring falls off and breaks apart into dust.

Edward then says with fear and despair "It...broke...What's going on!? The philosopher's stone is supposed to be "perfect" so why did it break!?"

Cornello replies with a fearful tone "I...I don't know, I don't know!! I haven't heard about this before!! Aaaah, please save me! I'm begging you! I'm sorry!"

Edward thought about it for a few seconds and says with confusion and fear "A fake…?"

Cornello pleads with fear "If the stone's gone, I can't do anything. Please save me…"

Edward says with sadness "I came all the way here...and I even thought I could restore myself...and it's a fake…" Edward then falls onto his knees in sadness and despair upon this realization which makes Galerus feel awkward seeing this.

Galerus notices an evil smile on Cornello's face and immediately unsheathes his blade and points it towards him and says "If you're thinking about taking a free hit, you're going to have to beat me, and we both know very well how that will turn out." This declaration shocks Cornello from his idea of stabbing with the metal pole in his arm.

Edward then says surprising Cornello and Galerus "Hey pops…" "Yes!?" "You've tricked the people in this town. You've tried to kill us. But you made us waste all this time and in the end, all I get is a "Oh, I'm sorry, the stone was a fake"?" Edward is also seem to be transmuting a large version of the statue of the god Leto and finishes angrily "Stop screwing around!! Eat God-hammer!!" A giant fist comes down and misses Cornello but scares him so hard that he became unconscious.

Outside Alphonse asks Edward "It was a fake?"

Edward answers exhausted "Yeah, just another dead end. And I finally thought I could restore you…"

Alphonse replies with slight worry "I'm more worried about you. Automail causes a lot of problems."

Rose then pleads with sadness and despair "No...This has to be a lie..because...he said he could bring him back…"

Edward then says "Rose, give it up…"

Rose then asks with slight desperation "...Why does it have to be like this…? What am I supposed to do now!? How am I supposed to live now!!? Tell me!! Please!!"

Seeing a crying Rose, Edward replies with a solemn expression "Think about that on your own. Stand up and walk. Move on. After all, you have perfect legs to stand on."

As the three are heading to the train to their next location, Galerus turns to face Rose, smiles, and says "I hope we meet again, by the way, I love your name, I think roses are pretty, I can see why that's your name." Galerus then turns around and runs to catch up to the Elric brothers.

Alphonse then asks out of curiosity to Galerus "By the way, I have to ask, why are you following us?"

Galerus thinks about the question for a few seconds and answers "I guess in a way...I'm your stowaway."

Alphonse takes a minute to think about the answer and yells in surprise "WHAAAAAATT!!!"

* * *

Hope you enjoy and here's another review question: What would be a good opening song for this series of fanfictions?


End file.
